Bedtime Giggles x
by CaptainRaydorxxx
Summary: Set after the end of SG1 and Atlantis ... How I like to think things ended up between Sam and Jack ... There will be bits that are different from the show's but not enough to warrant it being AU xxxx
1. Chapter 1

The only sound in the dark room was the shrill ring of a phone.

"Jack"

When she didn't get a response she rolled over as best she could with his heavy weight against her back.

"Jack"

He moaned in response

"Answer the phone Jack"

"How do you know it's mine?"

"I left mine on silent"

He grumbled and flung the quilt off.

"O'Neill"

"Jack?"

"What do you want Daniel?"

"Ummm ... Well ..."

"Spit it out Daniel"

"Hockey match on Saturday ... are you still coming?"

"Daniel ... it's 5am ... leave us the hell alone"

With that he hung the phone up and dropped it back onto the floor.

"Why was he calling this early?"

"Avalanches hockey match on Saturday ... he wanted to know if we are still going"

"Sometimes I wonder if that man ever sleeps"

Jack just grumbled a little more and wrapped an arm around her waist. The last few years had been difficult. Sam had transferred to Atlantis, he had gone to the Pentagon and then they had both transferred back to SGC. In that time they had dated, got engaged and married.

It wasn't like anyone wasn't expecting it. The engagement had been well received, Cassie had visited to help plan the wedding, Daniel, Teal'c and Cam had all agreed to be joint best men and Vala had been delighted when she had been asked to be Sam's Maid of Honour.

The wedding had been the event of the year with esteemed guests including the President of the United States, the Joint Chiefs and other alien dignitaries.

"I don't have any plans for the day ... do you?"

Jack shook his head, trying to fall back asleep.

"Well how about we head up to the cabin for a few days then?"

Again he just nodded.

Sam giggled and tucked herself closer to him, her head resting in the crook of his neck.

"No giggling Colonel"

"Well it can't be helped when my husband turns into a mute"

He opened one eye and spared her a glance.

"How about we get back to this discussion in a few hours ... when the rest of the world is awake"

She giggled again.

"Sam I swear ... if you don't stop giggling ..."

"You'll what Jack?"

"I'll ..."

"Yesssssssssss"

"I'll tickle you into submission"

"You'd have to catch me first"

She flung the quilt off her side of the bed and made to spring out when he wrapped both arms around her waist and dragged her back.

"I may be old ... but I'm still pretty nippy"

"You were just prepared"

He pulled her against his chest and rolled over until he had her pinned underneath him.

"I think Sam ... that I have the advantage here"

...

When the sun finally rose later that morning, it found the couple asleep, limbs entangled. Sam woke first, the sun peeking through her curtains stroking her face. She blinked and lifted her head, just enough to look up at her sleeping husband.

It had always amazed her as to how peaceful he looked when he slept.

The lines caused by stress and worry and age (not that she would ever tell him that) just seemed to fall away.

She ran a hand through the silver hair that had been the focus of so many of her dreams before they had married.

"Stop staring at me"

She smiled.

He opened his eyes and smiled back at her.

He loved watching her while she slept. It had always been his favourite way of observing her.

Obviously he loved watching her work, bustling around in her lab, prepping to go off-world when the situation called for it. He loved watching her in the kitchen, cooking, cleaning or just drinking her coffee at the window. He also loved watching her work out, whether it be when they went running in the morning (if they hadn't found other strenuous activities to partake in), or when she used the weights in their home gym.

But he loved to watch her sleep.

Her hair fell past her shoulders, long and smooth, the blond lengths glistening in the morning sun. Her face relaxed, the little lines that appeared when a SGC tech broke the Stargate again vanished.

"So how about some breakfast ... then we pack?"

"Sounds good"

They lay there for a while longer, neither wanting to ruin the perfect moment.

"Oh for god's sake man, get out of bed"

"Woman ... you will be the end of me"

"We'll have to see about that"


	2. Chapter 2

The minute Landry had found out that both Sam and Jack were transferring back to the SGC he had spread the news. Not one for gossip himself but he felt that everyone who had worked with/for them deserved to know.

An office had been cleared for them both, big enough to have to desks facing each. Everyone knew that although they would have to be professional on base they would be working together.

Jack had been given the position of SGC Director, one step above Landry without taking any responsibility from him.

Sam had been given the role of lead scientist and expert on anything and everything. She would also go out on off-world missions if it called for it.

When the time came for the pair of them to step off the elevator; neither of them had been prepared for what was waiting for them.

Everybody who was anybody on the base was waiting for them, a banner had been hung against the far wall with Welcome Back written on it in red, white and blue and they had all been cheering.

Today however wasn't going well for Jack.

"General"

"Yes Walter"

"General Landry has asked that you meet him in office as soon as you have a spare minute"

"I'll be right there"

He had been asked by the President to compose a report on whether he felt the Stargate Program should be kept running. He had been incredibly surprised at the request but had agreed to do his best.

10 years ago he would have said yes without a doubt.

But now he actually thought about it. He thought about all the times SG1 had barely made it back alive. He thought of all the friends and colleagues that hadn't made it back safe, Janet, Kawalsky, and Skara.

And then he thought of all the new races they had met, the cultures they had been introduced to and the technology they had brought home.

He honestly couldn't decide.

"What'cha doing?"

He looked up from where he had been typing on his computer (another perk of the job).

"Nothing"

He hit one last button and turned the screen off.

Sam walked in, her jacket slung over her shoulder and the top few buttons of her dress shirt undone.

"I don't believe that is how we wear our dress blues … do you?"

"There is no one else here other than Samson on desk duty"

He looked at the clock on the wall, not at all surprised to see that it was now nearing midnight. He stood from his desk and grabbed his jacket from where he had flung it earlier in the evening.

"Hank said to tell you that he would talk to you tomorrow"

"I completely forgot that I was supposed to be meeting him … when am I getting my new assistant?"

"When I decide that they will last longer than a week"

He laughed as he hit the light switch in their office. He followed her out into the corridor and wrapped an arm around her waist. They walked slowly to the elevator, not in a rush to leave. Once they had both signed out they headed towards his truck.

"How did your meeting with the Joint Chiefs go?"

"Good … We may actually get the extra funding that we need"

"Cool"

"Turner didn't seem so keen, but then he hasn't been happy since Kinsey left"

"Nothing will ever please that man"

She smiled and settled down next to him as they drove home, the roads empty and the sky dark.

They arrived home quickly, not wasting anytime to lock all the doors behind them as they made their way to their bedroom.

The bedroom door was slammed shut and Sam found herself pressed up against it.

"Have I ever told you that you are really … hot … in your blues"

"Maybe just a few"

"Well count that as one more"

The next few minutes spent removing clothes while trying to stay as close to each other as they could. Jack hoisted Sam further up the door, her legs wrapping around his hips.

"I'm getting too old for this lifting business"

She giggled.

"Sam"

She giggled again.

"I'm warning you Sam"

She pressed her head into his shoulder, trying to smother the noises escaping her lips. When she finally had herself under control she lifted her head and smiled up at him.

"Well then … I guess I am going to have to trade you in for a younger model"


End file.
